PokeRanma
by Shinta-Girl
Summary: Ranma y Ryoga viajaran por accidente al mundo Pokemon. Final... wiii... Ahora contiene la Siderhistory
1. El Inicio

EL INICIO

CAPITULO 1

Cuatro chicos caminaban por el bosque en busca de un lago asta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?-

-Ya falta poco Ryoga-

-Oye Ranma

-¿Sí? dime

-¿Cómo convenciste a tu papá de no venir con nosotros?

-Solo con una platica de padre e hijo-

Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo

-Maldito Ranma-

Maldecía un hombre con un gi blanco

-Se me escapo por la puerta trasera mientras iba al baño-

-Se nota que son padre e hijo ush-

Murmuraba Akane

-¿Pero...por que Ryoga fue con ellos y...donde esta P-chan

Volvamos con nuestros viajeros

-Bien ya llegamos-

-¿Por que aquí Ranma?-

-Por que necesitábamos un lugar apartado o acaso quieres que Akane sepa quien es P-chan-

-Bueno según este conjuro curara toda maldición de los estanques de Yusenkyo-

-Bueno dilo Mousse-

-Ahy les va...¡¡¡¡RIN BYOO TOO SHAKAY...JIN!!!!-

-Adiós maldición-

-Espérame Ranma-

Ranma y Ryoga se tiraron al agua

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSPPLLLLAAAASHHHH!!!!!!

-Oye Mousse-

-Dime Shampoo-

-Ranma aun no sale-

-Es verdad tampoco Ryoga-

-A si...el también...haber dame ese pergamino-

-Aquí esta Shampoo-

-¡¡¡Mousse eres un idiota lo leíste el conjuro equivocado!!!-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Que???!!!-

-Si idiota era "RETSU ZAI ZEN AKU ROO TAI SAN"

-¿Que crees que les aya pasado?

-Mira Mousse hay una advertencia-

-y ¿qué dice?

-Si el conjuro no se lee correctamente pueden pasar tres cosas...1)Se puede abrir una puerta a otra dimensión...2)Puede ser un agujero negro y desintegrar todo lo que entre en el y...3)Pueden ser... ejecutivos de televisión-

-Que horror-

-¿Lo dices por el agujero negro?

-No...sino por ser ejecutivos de televisión-

-¡¡¡ Mousse no juegues ¿ quien sabe donde puede estar mi amado y querido Ranma?... snif... snif... BUUUAAA!!!

-No llores Shampoo-

-¡¡¡Todo es tu culpa por tu estúpida ultrarequetesuperhipermegamiopia Ranma esta perdido!!!-

Fin del capitulo 1

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

¿Dónde abran caído Ranma y Ryoga? ¿Que le ara Shampoo a Mousse? ¿Akane sabrá quien es P-chan? ¿Algún día dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? no te pierdas el próximo capitulo por que posiblemente Ranma y Ryoga pudieron haberse hecho...pam pam pam...ejecutivos de la cadena FOX (Grito de Ned Flanders) 


	2. Esto Apenas Comienza

ESTO APENAS COMIENZA

CAPITULO 2

-¿Que paso soy mujer?

-Kui,kui-

-No me culpes yo no te dije que me siguieras-

Ranma-chan y P-chan se disponían a dar de golpes y arañazos cuando fueron interrumpidos por un niño con un chaleco azul de mangas blancas, una camisa negra y un pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis blancos y negros, con una gorra y con un...Pikachu

-¿Ustedes que hacen?

-Este yo...yo-

-Kui-

-Veámonos cerdo-

Grito Ranma-chan mientras agarraba a P-chan y huyan

-Esperen-

-¿Que pasa Ash?

-No, nada Misty...es que había una pelirroja y un pokemon en forma de cerdo en el estanque hace un momento-

-Y la chica era bonita-

-Si, Brock-

-¡¡¡ASH!!!-

-¿Que Misty? estoy creciendo-

-¿Y por donde se fueron?-

-Por hay-

-Vamos-

-Hay Brock eres un caso perdido-

-Pikachu-

-Vamos Pikachu-

-Pika pi-

Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi y Brock se dirigieron hacía donde habían huido Ranma y P-chan. Mientras tanto Ranma y Ryoga habían vuelto a la normalidad (¿de donde sacaron la tetera? no lo sé ya saben como es la serie de Ranma, siempre tienen teteras a su disposición donde quiera que estén)

-Donde estamos Ranma-

-Yo que sé de seguro que fue culpa de Mousse-

-De seguro no lo leyó bien el so bestia-

-Bueno veámonos-

-A donde Ranma-

-Pues a un lugar en donde pasar la noche no pienso dormir aquí en el bosque-

-Oye Ranma-

-¿Que?-

-Desde cuando los gusanos miden 40 cm-

-Debes estar bromeando-

-No, mira a tu derecha-

-¿mmmm...?-

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHAAAAA!!!-

Ranma y Ryoga salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Mientras con Ash y compañía

-Oyeron eso-

-Si, es por aya-

-Vamos-

-Pika-

Mientras Ranma y Ryoga corrían como pollos sin cabeza Ranma se detiene rápidamente lo cual causa que Ryoga se estrelle con su espalda

-Ranma so bestia ¿Por qué te detienes así?-

-Mi...mi...mi...mi...-

-Ya deja de hacer como el correcaminos-

-No, mi...mi...mi-

-¿Que quieres que mire?-

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHAAAAA!!!!-

-¡¡¡¿Donde demonios estamos?!!!-

-¡¡¡No lo sé pero si sobrevivo Mousse no lo hará!!!-

-¡¡¡¿En que clase de mundo los gusanos miden 40 cm. y las ratas miden el doble?!!!-

Mientras Ranma y Ryoga estaban paralizados por el miedo alguien toco el hombro de Ranma

-¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHAAAA!!!!!-

-Oye no te exaltes no te haré daño-

-¿Se encuentran bien?

Ranma y Ryoga cambiaron su cara de horror a de felicidad al ver que si había humanos

-Si, estamos bien-

-¿Se puede saber cuales son sus nombre?-

-Ustedes primero-

-Mi nombre es Ash y él es Pikachu-

-Pica-

-El mío es Misty y el es Togepi-

-Y el mío es Brock-

-El mío es Ranma-

-Y el mío es Ryoga-

-Oigan ¿De casualidad no han visto pasar a una pelirroja y un pokemon en forma de cerdo por aquí?

-¿Una...pelirroja?-

-¿Un...Cerdo?-

-Ejem...yo no ¿y tu Ryoga?-

-Ejem...no-

-Que lastima...snif-

-Ya bata Brock-

-Ya se pone oscuro-

-Tienes razón Ash-

-¿Y ustedes tienen donde pasar la noche?-

-¿Nosotros?

Ranma y Ryoga se miraron uno al otro

-Pueden quedarse en mi casa-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-Gracias-

Ya en la casa de la familia Ketchum

-La cena estuvo deliciosa-

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de que, todos los amigos de mi hijo son bienvenidos-

-¿Les puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí-

-¿De donde vienen ustedes?-

-Este...mira la hora Ryoga ya es hora de dormir-

-Huy...si...si...que sueño-

-Buenas noches-

Ranma y Ryoga dijeron en coro y se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormirían lo cual ocasiono la legendaria gota en la cabeza (!--).Ya en la noche cuando todos dormían

-Psss...Ranma...¿estas dormido?-

-No que, va solo cuento cuantos brutos me lo pregunta, mira va uno-

-No extrañas a Akane-

-¿A ese mari machó? para nada-

-Ranma no te dejare que hables así de la dulce Akane-

-Kui kui, ya deja de chillar puerco-

-Tu cállate pervertido trasvertí-

-Tocino-

-Maricón-

-Artista marcial de Tercera-

-De cuarta

-De quinta-

-De sexta-

-De séptima-

-De octava-

-De novena....

Y así se la pasaron toda la noche

Fin del capitulo 2 


	3. El NekoKen

EL NEKO-KEN

CAPITULO 3

Ash y Brock estaban entrenando a sus pokemon (Pikachu vs Vulpix) y Ranma y Ryoga solo admiraban a los pokemon ya que nunca habían visto uno, pero se acostumbraron a no tener pánico.

-Vulpix, lanza llamas!!!-

-¡¡¡Pikachu, Attack true..!!!.-

-Ash-

-¿Que mamá? estoy en una batalla pokemon-

-Llévale este pastel al prof. Oak-

-Mas tarde-

-¡¡¡Ahora!!!-

-Esta bien-

-Ranma, Ryoga quieren venir-

-¿Por que no? ¿vienes Ryoga?

-Bueno-

Ya en el camino Ranma y Ryoga iban platicando bajo para que Ash, Mysty y Brock no los escucharan y los descubrieran

-Ranma como regresaremos-

-No lo se pero si lo logramos ese Mousse se arrepentirá-

-Oh dulce Akane ¿cuando te veré?-

-Ya párale a tu tango,¿no se que le vez a ese mari machó?

-Ya vas a empezar-

-Oigan ustedes apresúrense-

-Ya vamos-

Ya en el laboratorio del prof. Oak

-Dales las gracias a tu mamá-

-Esta bien-

-¿Y ellos quienes son?

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome-

-Yo soy ...-

-P-chan -

-¿Quien demonios es P-chan?-

Decía Ryoga mientras sostenía a Ranma de la camisa justo para darle un golpe

-Eso digo ¿quien es P-chan?-

-Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki-

-Mucho gusto Ranma y Ryoga-(!--)

Antes de seguir platicando se oyó una explosión y todos no veían nada a causa del es?-

-Prepárense para los problemas-

-Y mas vale que teman-

-¿Ustedes otra vez?-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta la vecindad del chavo-

-Jessie-

-Jame me me mes-

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-Meowth, así es-

-¡¡¡Ve pikachu!!!-

-¡¡¡Pika!!!-

-Alto-

-¿Por que Ranma?-

-Quiero pelear un poco-

-Esta...bien-

-Esto será divertido Ryoga-

-Estas en lo cierto Ranma-

Ranma y Ryoga se ponían en posición de combate

-¡¡¡Ve Arbok!!!-

-¡¡¡Ve Weezing!!!-

-¡¡¡Arbok, picotazos venenosos!!!-

-¡¡¡Weezing, ataque de hediondez!!!-

Mientras Ranma y Ryoga brincaban para esquivar los ataques

-Baya son muy rápido-

-Estas en lo cierto Brock-

-¡¡¡Truco de las castañas!!!-

-¡¡¡Punto de la explosión!!!-

Estos últimos ataques le dieron a Arbok y a Weezing salieron volando y cayeron desmayados, pero ahí no acabo la cosa sino además de darle a Arbok y a Weezing sino que tiro la pared, la pared derribo un árbol, el árbol rompió una cerca, la cerca al caer traía un clavo salido y pico a un Tauros el cual pico con sus cuernos a otros los cuales se alarmaron y corrieron lo cual ocasiono que se escaparan y ocasionaran que los demás pokemon del jardín del prof. Oak huyeran sin mencionar que pisotearon a Arbok y a Weezing (¡¡¡Ahyyyyy madre!!!)

-¡¡¡Arbok regresa!!!-

-¡¡¡Weezing regresa!!!-

-¡¡¡No tienen mas!!!-

Decía Ranma mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

-Que fácil Ranma-

-Ush...Meowth no piensas hacer nada-

-Son muy fuertes-

-No me importa ve-

Justo cuando dijo esto agarro a Meowth y lo lanzo hacia Ranma-

-Meowth es mas devil que Arbok y Weezing no lograran nada-

-Estas en lo cierto Ash-

Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Ranma corriendo de lado a lado diciendo

-¡¡¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!!!-

Lo cual les ocasiono una gota de sudor (!--)

-¿Pero que le pasa?-

-Es que Ranma les tiene una gran fobia a los gatos-

De repente Ranma se detuvo de golpe

-¿Que le pasa?-

-Oh oh-

-¿Que?-

-Ya empezo-

Dicho esto esto Ranma Maulló y camino como gato

-¿Que hace James?-

-No lo se Jessie-

-Meou-

Ranma brinco sobre ellos provocando una nube de humo pero se logro ver a Jessie, James y Meowth volar por los cielos mientras decían

-El Equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez-

-Bien hecho Ranma...¿Ranma?-

-Meou-

-¿Que le pasa?-

-Pues...-

Decía Ryoga mientras miraba para todos lados buscando algo para dárselo a Ranma cuando entonces vio una bola de estambre que se le cayo a Meowth, la agarro y se la lanzo por la ventana por lo cual Ranma la persiguió.

-¿Que le pasa a Ranma?-

-Esta en un trance-

-¿Pero como?-

-Pues veras según se cuando su fobia llega sl máximo su única salida es convirtiéndose en gato-

-Y como lo sacamos de ese trance-

-Mmmmm...-

-¿Si le echamos un balde de agua fría?

-¡¡¡No!!!-

-¿Entonces que Ryoga?-

-Que caso mas compli...¡¡¡hey no hagas eso!!!-

Grito Oak cuando vio a Ranma rasgando sus sillones. Ranma volteo y miro a Pikachu (ya que es un ratón) y puesto que se comportaba como gato se quiso comer a pikachu y salto sobre el pero Pikachu del miedo dio un Attack trueno que electrocuto a todos

-¡¡¡Ya bas...ta Pi...ka...chu!!!-

Pikachu se detuvo y Ranma cayo al suelo inconsciente por tal ataque ya que el ataba acostumbrado a toda clase de golpes pero no a un ataque electrico. Cuando Ranma despertó pregunto

-¿Que paso?-

-Eso queremos saber-

Ranma les contó por que su fobia a causa de su padre irresponsable (por no decir estúpido)

-mmmm....ya veo-

-Bueno creo que debemos irnos-

-No tan rápido-

-¿Que pasa prof. Oak?

-Deben de Repararme la pared que derribaron ,la cerca y regresarme a todos lo pokemon que escaparon

-Esta va a hacer una tarde muy larga Ranma-

-Estas en lo cierto Ryoga-

-Es tu culpa tu Ranma-

-¿Mi culpa?¿quien uso el punto de la explosión?

A todos los presentes les salió una graaaan gota en la cabeza (!--)

Fin del capitulo 3 


	4. La Chica de Cabellos de Fuego

LA CHICA DE CABELLOS DE FUEGO

CAPITULO 4

Ranma y Ryoga dormían profundamente, parecían muertos pero solo había una cosa que indicaba que seguían vivos...sus ronquidos...fuertes ronquidos hasta que Mr. Mime les paso la aspiradora por la cara. Mas tarde bajaron a desayunar pero en realidad bajaron a la hora de la comida.

-Hasta que se despertaron-

-Al parecer llegaron en la madrugada-

-¿Por que no nos dijeron que el prof. Oak tenia tantos pokemon?-

-No supimos que se le habían escapado todos-

-¿Les puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si-

-¿De donde vienen?

-Ejem...¿Ryoga no íbamos a entrenar?-

-Ejem...vamonos Ranma-

Dicho esto ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta ocasionando una gota en su frente-(!)

-Pero no contesto mi pregunta-

-Ni siquiera desayunaron-

Ya en el bosque Ranma y Ryoga se pusieron a entrenar

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes Ranma?

-Lo mismo te digo Hibiki-

Asi estuvieron un buen rato asta que el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras

-Ryoga creo que va a...-

No termino la frase la que callo la lluvia

-Mejor regresemos-

-Kui, kui-

-�¡AASSSHHHUUUU!-

-¿Kui?-

-Creo que pesque un resfriado Ryoga-

Mientras en la casa de la familia Ketchum Ash estaba mirando hacia afuera esperando a Ranma y a Ryoga.

-Cuando llegaran...¿he?-

-¿Que pasa Ash?-

-Miren es la pelirroja que vi aquel día-

-¿Donde donde?-

Ash, Misty y Brock miraban a Ranma-chan y a P-chan que venian al otro lado de la calle

-�¡AAAASSSSHHHHUUUU!-

-Que frió tengo-

-Oigan-

-¿He¿Si?-

-Entren antes de que se refríen-

-Gracias-

Un rato después

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-¿Mi nombre?

-Si tu nombre-

-Me llamo...me llamo...Ranko-

-Que lindo nombre-

Dijo Brock mientras trataba de abrazar a Ranma, pero este no se dejo y lo detuvo con el pie.

-Primera vez que alguien se protege de Brock-

-Me recuerda a alguien-

Dijo Ranko (Ranma) con cara de pensativo

-¿Que? no hay alguien igual que Brock-

-Si y se llama Kuno Tatewaki-

-¿Cual es su nombre?-

-¿He?-

-El del Pokemon-

-Se llama...P-chan...si se llama P-chan-

-¿Que clase de pokemon es?-

-¿Que habilidades tiene?-

-Este...miren ya termino de llover...mejor me voy-

-Tan rápido-

-¿Si pero antes me podrian dar una tetera con ague caliente?-

-Esta...bien-

Ranko y P-chan al recibir la tetera salieron corriendo. Mas tarde venían Ranma y Ryoga

-Parece que los agarro la lluvia-

-Si-

-¿No vieron a una pelirroja?

-No...no vimos a nadie ¿verdad Ryoga?-

-No a nadie-

Dijeron Ranma y Ryoga con una risita fingida hasta que se percataron de que una red caía frente a ellos.

-¿Quien es?-

-Ja,ja,ja,ja...Prepárense para los problemas-

-Y mas vale que teman-

-¿Ustedes otra vez?-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta Papunica-

-Jessie-

-Jame me me mes-

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-Meowth, así es-

-¿Ustedes no se cansan?

-Para nada...Jo,jo,jo,jo-

-Me recuerda a Kodachi-

-Solo le falta la rosa negras y su listón-

Murmuraban Ranma y Ryoga

-Ustedes dos ¿que murmuran?-

-Nada vieja bruja-

-¿Bruja¿Osas llamarme bruja?-

-Lo que oíste-

-Si claro como si tu estuvieras tan bonito-

-Para tu información tengo 4 prometidas-

-�¿QUE!-

-Vasta de charla...así que...�¡HURACAN DEL TIGRE!-

-�¡AAAHHHAAAA!-

-El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez-

Decía el equipo Rocket mientras volaba por los aires

-El equipo Rocket es vencido mas rápido que de costumbre-

-Tienes razón Ash-

-Que fastidio son esos dos-

-Estas en lo cierto Ranma-

Se comentaban Ranma y Ryoga mientras Ash se le acercaba a Ranma

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Ranma?-

-Depende-

-¿Como esta eso de que tienes 4 prometidas?

-Cosa de mi padre-

Menciono Ranma mientras bajaba la cabeza. Mientras Misty se le acercaba a Ranma y le guiñaba un ojo

-¿Y no te gustaría tener 5?-

-Para nada, con una fea basta-

-Ni yo mismo jajajaja lo hubiera jajajajaja dicho jajajaja mejor-

-�¡ASH!-

-Lo siento Misty jajajaja pero hasta los recién llegados jajajajaja te restriegan que eres como jajajajaja un Gyarados jajajajaja-

-Oye Ranma ¿A que te referias cuando dijiste que te bastaba con una fea?

Le preguntaba Ryoga mientras empuñaba la mano

-¿A quien mas? a Akane

�¡POOOWWW!

Se escucho por el golpe que le dio Misty a Ranma

-�¡Y esto por decirle fea a la dulce Akane!-

Gritaba Ryoga mientras de un golpe mandaba a volar a Ranma

-�¡Wauuu!-

-Valla Supero el vuelo del equipo Rocket por 50 metros-

Mientras en el bosque en un lago

-La gente de hoy en día no aguanta nada-

Decia Ranma-chan fastidiado mientras salía del lago

-Genial y ahora ¿Como conseguiré agua caliente?

Refunfuñaba Ranma-chan antes de oír unas voces a lo lejos

-�¡Gary,Gary el mejor...Gary,Gary el campeón...Gary!

-¿Y eso?-

Preguntaba Ranma-chan con cara de duda. En esos momentos pasa Gary con sus porristas

-Oh, hermosa dama ¿Que hace ahy en el agua fría?

-Que te importa-

-¿No quisiera que la lleve a algún lugar en mi convertible?

-Para nada-

-(Piensa) Oh rayos, primera dama que se resiste a mis encantos-

-¿Sabes en que dirección queda la casa de la familia Ketchum?

-(Piensa) ¿Quee? prefiere al perdedor de Ash que a mi, el campeón Gary

-Oye responde-

-Asia aya-

-Gracias-

-Soy Gary Oak¿cual es el tuyo damisela?

-Oak...me suena...me suena...es cierto...tu eres el nieto del Prof. Oak-

-Vaya, se nota que soy famoso y dime ¿de donde me conoces?-

-Ahi una foto tuya con dardos en la abitacion de Ash-

-¿QUE¿Con dardos?-

-Debo admitir que tiene una excelente punteria...en especial en los ojos-

-Me las pagara-

-(Piensa)Hay creo que eche de cabeza a Ash-

-No me has dicho ¿cual es tu nombre?-

-Ranko-

-Lindo nombre-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, pero antes me podrías dar una tetera de agua caliente-

Quien sabe como pero la soco y se la dio a Ranma-chan

-Gracias-

Afirmaba Ranma-chan mientras se ponía en posición de correr

-1,2,3...Ahora

Ranma-chan corrió como Rayo

-Waaww es rápida, bueno chicas vamonos-

-�¡Gary, Gary el mejor, como el no hay dos...!(!)

Mientras Ranma corría por el bosque (Ya transformado en hombre)se encontró con una pareja de casados con una carreola (extraño ¿no?)

-Les puedo ayudar en algo-

Pero la pareja empezó a decir algo...

-Prepárense para los problemas-

-Y mas vale que teman-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

No terminaro ya que Ranma los interrumpió con sus comentarios antes de sacar conclusiones

-Ya se, tu eres Jessie-Apuntando a la mujer-Y tu eres James-dijo apuntando al hombre-

-Error-

En ese momento lanzaron los disfraces al aire para mostrarse

-Yo era Jessie-

-Y yo era Jame me me me mes-

Ranma se sorprendió al ver que James se había disfrazado de mujer

-N-no me d-digas que te gusta vestirte de mujer-

-Algún problema-

-No...¿solo si no te importa que te digan que bateas zurdo?-

-No entiendo-

-Que se te hace agua la canoa-

-Sigo sin entender-

-Que te gusta el arroz con popote-

-Mas especifico por favor-

-�¡QUE ERES GAY!

-�¿QUE!

Se sorprendió James

-C-como te a-atreves-

-Ajale jaleo, James se enojo-

-Pero ahora que lo dice...James siempre se diafrazaba de mujer y yo de hombre-

-E-esto no...n-no te lo s-soporto-

En ese instante James saco un besucón (No me pregunten, saben que el Equipo Rocket saca armas de donde sea)

-O-oye espera f-fue una broma-

-Si yo fuera tu...correría-

En ese instante James correteo a Ranma por todo el bosque disparando a diestra y siniestra (�¡Es hora del Show!...Ups lo siento...Rayos debo de dejar de ver St. Tail)

-�¡O-oye e-espera!

Ranma empezó a correr como burro sin mecate. Mas adelante se encuentran Ash y compañía con Gary y sus admiradoras

-Mire, pero si es el perdedor de Ash-

-¿Como me llamaste?-

-Como lo oíste?-

Los dos se tiraban rayos por los ojos

-Vamonos chicas-

-Si-

Gary se fue y cuando se había perdido de vista se escucharon basucasos y de entre los árboles salió Ranma el cual era perseguido por James

-Ranma, que pasa-

-Es que le dije Gay a James, Ryoga-

Todos no aguantaron la risa

-�¡No se rían!

Todos guardaron silencio

-Bien, ya estoy arto-

Ranma se volteo hacia James

-Huracán del tigre-

Tras decir ese ataque James salio volando junto con Jessi y Meowth ya que estaban atrás de James

-El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez

-Por fin-

Ash y compañía quedaron pálidos al ver el ataque de Ranma

-Ranma-

-¿Si?-

-Queremos respuestas y las queremos ya-

-¿A que se refieren?-

-Tu sabes a que-

-Las otras veces creímos que podía ser una coincidencia o algo extraño-

-Pero al ver esta pelea sabemos definitivamente que ustedes no son normales-

-Han de ser marcianos que vienen a conquistar la tierra-

A todos les salió una gran gota (!) y Misty

-Tienes una gran imaginación¿Sabias? Ash

-Ni modo Ryoga-

-(Murmurandole a Ranma)Pero exceptúa lo de los manantiales de Yusenkyo-

-Hai-(Hai:si)

Y sin mas salida Ranma les tubo que contar todo a sus amigos

Fin del capitulo 4 


	5. Quien dijo que no los encontrariamos

¿QUIEN DIJO QUE NO LOS ENCONTRARÍAMOS? 

CAPITULO 5

Ranma sin tener otra salida, les tubo que decir todo sobre ellos a Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Brock.

No lo creo-

Lo que oyeron-

Somos de otra dimensión-

Le completo Ryoga

Eso explica por que no sabían nada de los pokemons-

Exacto-

Después de hablar todos salieron a afuera

No se lo vallan a contar a nadie-

Esta bien-

Ranma escucho un ruido y cuando miro a arriba noto que una silueta caía asia el

¡PATAF!

Nihao Ranma-

¿Shampoo?-

Woaw, que chica mas linda-

Brock se lanzo asía Shampoo, pero esta le dio una patada. Después de que Ranma salió de bajo de la bicicleta...

Solamente me puede tocar mi Ranma-

Después se le acurruco a Ranma, Ryoga enfadado de que le fuese infiel a Akane le iba a dar una paliza ,pero...

¡SHAMPOO!

Se escucharon unos gritos histéricos...quien mas sino Mouse el cual venia corriendo detras de Shampoo y adivinen a quien abrazo

Shampoo, no me dejes atras-

Ejem...Mouse, ponte los anteojos

Al ponérselos noto que abrazo a Ryoga evitando que golpeara a Ranma.

Por fin llegaron-

¿Por que tardaron?-

Ejem-

Todos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de que estaban hay Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Brock

Vamos a dentro para explicarles-

Dijo Shampoo la cual fue seguida por todos

¿Y bien?-

Pues veras...cuando no salían y leímos la advertencia si el hechizo se le-ia- mal, nos arriesgamos a seguirlos-

Si, Pero lo malo era que no caímos aquí desde el principio si no que caímos en muchas diferentes-

Como una en la que las personas volaban por el aire y teñían la capacidad de destruir la tierra, creo que uno de ellos se llamaba Goku-

Otra con una niña que era capas de partir una patrulla de policía mientras corría y solo insinuaba "Yo, yo, yo" la cual se llamaba Arale-

Otra con unas chicas con trajes ridículos de marinero, las cuales protegían el mundo, unas tales Sailor Scout-

Otra en la que un antiguo destajador el cual era muy hábil con la espada...creo que se llamaba Kenchin Himura pero también le decían Hitokiri Batoussai-

Una en la que unas chicas con poderes mágicos que protegían un tal Zefiro las cuales se llamaban las Guerreras Mágicas-

Otro en donde una niña había regado unas cartas mágicas y tenia que recuperarlas, creo que se llamaban cartas Clow-

Había una en la que había una hechicera llamada Rina Invers y era una ladrona-

Ya captamos-

Por eso no llegaban, era por que no dieron en esta dimensión desde el principio-

Correcto-

Pero hay algo mas-

¿Que?

Después de cada viaje se tiene que esperar una semana-

Pero no a pasado semana desde que llegamos-

Lo que pasa mi querido Ranma es que el tiempo no transcurre igual en todas las dimensiones-

Woau-

En ese momento se escucha una explosión y adivinen quien era

Ja ja ja ja, Prepárense para los problemas-

Oye Ranma, se escucha como Kodashi-

Si, lo mismo pensé yo Mouse-

Y mas vale que teman-

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

Y extender nuestro reino hasta Tangamandapio-

Jessie-

Jame me me mes-

El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

Meowth, asi es-

Ranma¿Le parto su mandarina en gajos?

Por favor-

Mouse saco unas de sus armas y se las lanzo al globo del equipo Rocket

El equipo Rocket a sido vencido otra vez-

Nuevo record-

¿De que?-

De que esos bobalicones pierden mas rápido cada día-

Ahhh-

Ash-

Llamaba la mamá de Ash

Hijo, necesito que me compres unas cosa-

Si ¿Me acompañan?-

¿Por que no?-

Si va Ranma, voy yo-

Si va Shampoo, voy yo-

Genial, solo dejeme ir por a lista de las compras, Vamos Pikachu-

Pika pi-

Momentos después Ash y compañía caminaban por el pueblo, pero Ranma se detuvo

¿Que pasa Ranma?-

Miren-

Todos observaron un cartel que decía:

"No deben perderse esta gran competencia en la que el o los participante que logre

impresionar mas al publico ganara

$ 5000.000 yens y un viaje a China

No se lo pierdan

Sera el proximo Miercoles"

Eso será dentro de 2 días-

Que te párese si entramos Ryoga-

Se ve interesante, Saotome-

Si Ranma entra, yo también-

Si Shampoo entra, yo también entro-

Genial, Pikachu, Misty, Bruck y yo los animaremos-

Pikachu-

¿Pero ya tienen su acto?

Ranma, Ryoga, Shampoo y Mouse se miraron a los ojos (Ja ja ja como si Mouse llegara a ver algo) pensando lo mismo

Fin del capitulo 5

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Creo que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para deducir que es lo que piensan hacer. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Sayonara minna ()


	6. El Concurso

EL CONCURSO

CAPITULO 6

-Me muero de ansias por saber cual será su acto...¿me lo podrían decir?-

-Que impaciente eres Misty-

-Oye Shampoo-

-¿Nani?-(¿Nani¿Qué?)

-¿Por que Brock no te esta molestando?-

-Le di esto-

-¿Que es?-

-Mi estimada Misty, es un somnífero-

-¿De donde lo sacaste?-

-Se lo quite a Kodashi, para usarlo en mi Ranma-

-Kodashi, la única chica que le gana en numero de somníferos a las armas de Mouse-

Describió Ranma a Kodashi

-Porfis, dinos cual será su acto-

-Solo les diré que tenemos un secreto mas y lo descubrirán en el acto-

-Ya se, dirán que son extraterrestres y...

¡PPOOOWWW!

Se escucho el golpe que le dio Ranma

-¿Y sigues con eso?-

-No tenias que pegarme-

-Tu te lo ganaste Ash-

-¿Quien...-

-Tu-

-...Te pregunto?

-Pues el burrito que me contesto-

-Hump-

-Hump-

Ash y Misty se miraban asesinamente (Si las miradas mataran).Bueno, así llego el Miércoles y Ranma y compañía se preparaban para el acto.

-¿Solo usaran unas teteras llenas de agua fría y caliente y una manta?-

-¿Que comes que adivinas? Ash- 

-Aun no entiendo-

-Solo esperen-

Y así avanzo el tiempo con personas haciendo actos con sus pokemons, etc. Ahora llego el turno de Ranma y compañía

-Con ustedes Damas y Caballeros...El grupo de Yusenkyo

Todos aplaudieron a los recién llegado

-Bien...Nuestro primer acto...el hombre de la mil armas...Mouse-

Después Mouse hizo espectáculos con sus sin fin de armas escondidas-

-Ahora a continuación-

Ranma trae un piedra grande al escenario

-Mi compañero Ryoga, partirá esta piedra con un solo dedo-

-¿Que dijo?-

-Eso es imposible-

-Esta loco-

Se escuchaba el murmullo de la gente

-¡PUNTO DE LA EXPLOSIÓN!-

Y la piedra se partió en pedazos

-Ahhhh-

-¿Como lo hizo?

-Es fantástico-

Se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente

-Y ahora nuestro acto especial-

Ranma saca una manta y muestra que no tiene nada ni por adelante ni por atrás

-Ahora observen-

Shampoo cubre a Ryoga por el frente para que no lo vean y Ranma vierte el agua fría sobre el y adivinen quien salió

-Kui kui-

-Ahhhh

-¿Como lo hizo?

-Es fantástico-

Se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente

-Oye Ash¿Que no ese es...?-

-Eso creo-

Después Shampoo cubre a Mouse y Ranma le vierte el agua fría a Mouse (claro esta que Shampoo no participa ya que Ranma no quiere a un gato cerca)

-Cuac cuac-

-Y ahora lo mas emocionante, Damas y Caballeros-

Después Ranma salta acia el sol para que no lo vean, la gente solo siente que le caen unas gotas de agua y luego cae Ranma-chan en el escenario

-Woaw-

Se escuchaba la gente sorprendida

-¡Miren, es la chica de cabellos de fuego!-

-Es verdad Brock-

-Pika pi-  
Y en el escenario

-Ahora observen amado publico-

Ranma-chan, P-chan y el pato saltaron asía arriba, primero cayeron las teteras de agua caliente vacías y luego callero Ranma, Ryoga y Mouse

-Ta ta ta tan-

¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

Se escuchaban los aplausos (es obvio que ellos ganaron)

-Damas y caballeros, me han llegado los resultados... y los ganadores son...

(Sonido de tambores)

-¡El grupo de Yusenkyo!-

¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!

-Gracias-

Se inclinaban en forma de agradecimiento. Y al terminar todo y recibir los yens y los boletos

-Ejem-

-Ah, hola Ash, Misty y Brock-

-Creo que deberías de explicar bien todo ¿No?-

-Ah¿Se refieren al espectáculo?

-Pues verán...

Y así Ranma y Ryoga les explicaron sobre la maldición de Yusenkyo

-Entonces... ¿Tu te transformas en chica?- 

-Si-

-Y tu en un pato-

-Si-

-Y tu en un gato-

-Si-

-¿Y tu en un puerco?

-Si-

-Woaw-

-Tienen una vida muy interesante-

-Desde nuestro lado de vista, no-

-Y yo pensaba que eras igual a James-

-¡ÓYEME, NO ME COMPARES CON ESE RARITO!-

-(!)Gomen- (Gomen:Disculpa)

-Mejor regresemos a casa-

-Si-

Y así nuestros amigos se dirigen a la casa de la familia Ketchum

Fin del capitulo 6 


	7. Al Fin en Casa

POR FIN EN CASA

CAPITULO 7

Ha pasado una semana desde que Ranma y Ryoga calleron en el mundo pokemon y se preparaban para su regreso a casa

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos-

-¿Tan pronto Ranma?-

-Si...tenemos que regresar a nuestra casa y...-

-¿Y?-

-Aun no me agrada ver gusanos de 40 cm de altura-

-Te extrañare hermosa Shampoo-

Se lanzo Bruck sobre Shampoo, pero esta lo detuvo con el pie y para rematar Mouse lo golpeo

-No te acerques a mi Shampoo-

-¿Tu Shampoo? mi prometido es Ranma-

Tras decir eso se lanzo sobre Ranma

-Oye, bájate...qui-ta-te-

-Yo soy mas linda que la violenta de Akane-

En el universo de Ranma

- ¡AAASSSSSHHHUUUUU!-

-Salud Akane-

-Gracias Kasumi, espero que no sea un resfriado (pensando) Alguien debe de estar hablando de mi

Volvamos con Ranma y compañía

-Es hora de irnos-

-Genial, yo leeré el hechizo-

Se ofreció Mouse, pero Ryoga le arrebato el libro con el hechizo

-Ni loco dejaremos que vuelvas a decir un hechizo, cuatro ojos-

-¿Que dijiste estúpido puerco?-

-Lo que piste hijo del pato Donald-

-Ya basta-

Shampoo calmo a los dos

-Mi amado Ranma leerá el hechizo-

-Hecha para acá ese libro-

Ranma le arrebato el libro a Ryoga

-Bien, hay va...-

Ash, Pikachu, Misty y Brock estaban atentos por lo que iba a pasar, pero una nube de humo los cubrió a todos

-Cof cof-

-¿Quien es?- 

Grito Mouse y la respuesta no se hizo esperar

-Ja,ja,ja,ja...Prepárense para los problemas-

-Y mas vale que teman-

-Y dale la leche al niño-

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación-

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-Y extender nuestro reino hasta el Periférico-

-Jessie-

-Jame me me mes-

-El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-Meowth, así es-

Al disiparse el humo todos estaban con cara de fastidiados

- ¿Por que no molestan a otros?-

-Que te importa bobo-

-Pues esta bobo los ha vencido todas las veces en las que aparecen a molestar-

-Grrrr...Arbok ve-

-Arbok-

-Weasing, muéstrale los que desayunaste-

-Weasing-

-Asi, Charizard ve-

Ranma soco una Pokebola y de ella salió un Charizard

-¿De donde sacaste ese Charizard?-

-De mis vacaciones en China-

-Eso no nos impide vencerte; ¡Arbok, picotazos venenosos!-

-Con que si...¡Charizard, Lanza llamas!-

Charizard chamusco a Arbok

-Asi...¡Weasing, Cortina de humo!

-No James-

Pero la advertencia de Jessie no la escucho James, Ranma solo rió ligeramente

-Tonto, ese ataque es muy flamable...¡Charizard, Lanza llamas!-

La cortina de humo de Weasing hizo contacto con le lanza llamas de Charizard las cuales hicieron explosión afectando al equipo Rocket, mandándolos a volar por el aire

-Es equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez-

-Tontos-

Se decía Ranma a si mismo refiriéndose a James. Momentos después los demás se le acercaron a Ranma para decirle algunos comentarios

-Perece que as logrado controlar a Charizard-

-Gracias Ash-

-Al menos el logro hacerlo en poco tiempo, no como otros-

-Oye, a quien le dices, Misty-

-A una persona de nombre Ash-

-Ranma, siempre triunfas-

Tras usar esto de excusa, Shampoo abrazo a Ranma, por lo cual Mouse y Ryoga golpearon a Ranma

-No toques a mi prometida-

-No le seas infiel a Akane-

Después de que el alboroto paso, Ranma se preparo para decir el conjuro

-Ejem..."RETSU ZAI ZEN AKU ROO TAI SAN"-

Después el lago empezó a brillar

-Es hora-

-Los extrañare-

-Nosotros también-

-Adiós-

Los cuatro saltaron al lago y al salir de el lago notaron que Ash, Misty y Brouk ya no estaban, por lo que dedujeron que si habían viajado a otra dimensión

-¿Estamos en casa?-

-Kui, Kui-

Ranma se dio cuenta de que todos se transformaron por el agua, lo cual significa que Shampoo también

-Miau-

-U-u-u-un gato-

-¡AAAAHHHHAAAA!-

Ranma salió corriendo lo mas lejos de Shampoo, pero se detuvo al ver algo lo cual lo lleno de alegría

-El dojo Tendo...Estamos en casa-

-Kui, Kui, Kui, Kui- (Traduccion: por fin te vere linda Akane)

Ranma entro al Dojo

-Ya regrese-

-Ranma, que bueno que volviste hoy mismo-

-Hola Kasumi, entonces solo estuve fuera un rato-

-Si¿Por que la pregunta?-

-No, por nada-

Del comedor salió Akane la cual fue corriendo por...

-¡P-CHAN!-

-Kui, Kui-

Akane se emocionó al ver a su amada mascotita

-Si Akane, también me alegra verte-

Hablaba solo Ranma. Despues de un rato Ranma estaba viendo la tele junto con Akane (Shampoo y Mouse se fueron al restaurante de Cologne)

-Ranma-

-Mmmmm-

-¿Que es esa esfera de color rojo y blanco que traes?-

-¿Esto, Akane, ah...es una Pokebola-

-¿Y que tiene?-

-Ten, solo aviéntala lejos de ti con fuerza-

Le explico Ranma al pasarle la Pokebola. Akane lo obedecio y...

-¡GGRRRR!-

Gruño Charizard

-¡AAAHHHHHH, UN DRAGÓN!-

-Tu quisiste saber que era-

Salió el Sr. Tendo al escuchar los gritos y...

-¡NOS VA A COMER!-

Todos estaban en pánico, pero de la nada sale Kuno

-No te preocupes Akane, yo te defenderé de la bestia de el brujo de Saotome-

Pero Charizard lo chamusca todo por lo cual se cae desmayado

-Ohh, mi héroe-

Dijo sarcásticamente Akane

-Ya cálmense...Charizard, sal al patio

El dragón obedeció a Ranma lo cual dejo a todos con la cara de ¿What?

-No se preocupen, el dragón me obedece-

-Mas vale que expliques que paso-

Ordeno el Señor Tendo

-Es una historia larga, pero esta bien...

Y asi Ranma les contó todo lo que ustedes ya saben sobre el mundo Pokemon

FIN 


	8. Siderhistory

VACACIONES

Un barco arribo a un puerto de una isla muy linda, del barco bajaron los personajes de esta historia.

-Que lugar mas lindo-

-Es cierto Misty-

-(Suspiro)-

- ¿Que pasa Ranma?-

-Lo que pasa Ash, es que esta no es China de nuestra dimensión-

-¿Y?-

-Pues que no existen los estanques de Yusenkyo-

-No se preocupen, hay que divertiros¿Verdad hijo?-

-Si mamá-

-Vamos a la lujosa cabaña en la que nos hospedaremos-

-Misty tiene razón, vamos Ranma mi amor-

-Shampoo, suéltame-

Así Ash, Pikashu, Misty, Brock, La mamá de Ash, Ranma, Ryoga, Mouse y Shampoo se dirigieron asía su cabaña. Ya en ella

-Es hora de maternos al agua, vamos Pikashu-

-Pika pi pika-

-Espera-

-¿Que pasa mamá?-

-Tienes que esperar una hora después de comer-

-Mamá-

-No quiero que te duela el estomago-

-Esta bien-

-Y tu Ranma¿vas a ir? -Esta bien...dame un balde de agua fría-

-¿Para?-

-Pues me voy a meter al agua y me voy a transformar, mejor voy ya transformado-

-Pero¿traes traje de baño para tu transformación?-

-A mi no me daría pena estar transformado como mujer con mi traje de baño de varón, pero...-

-¿Pero?-

-No quiero que ese maniático de Brock se aproveche de mi transformación-

-Yo no aria eso-

-No te creo Brock, mis viajes anteriores a la playa me han enseñado muchas cosas-

-Ya pues, toma el agua-

Ranma agarro el balde de agua y se encerró en un cuarto para vestirse. Después de un rato...Ta ta ta tan, Ranma salió con un traje de baño de una pieza

-¿Como me veo?-

Brock casi se abienta ensima de Ranma-chan para abrazarla, pero se contubo al saber que era un hombre

-Nos vamos a la playa-

-Cuídense, y tu Ash-

-¿Que mamá?-

-No te metas a lo hondo-

-Mamá, yo se nadar-

-Por si las dudas-

-¿Que?-

-Voy con ustedes-

Después de un rato

-Apúrate mamá-

-Ya voy...bueno bamonos-

Asi todos se dirigieron al la playa. La mamá de Ash se puso a tomar un baño de sol, Pikachu estaba en el agua con un pequeño flotador para acostarse y mantenerse a flote, Ash, Misty y Ranma estaban jugando el el agua por lo cual mojaron a Ryoga convirtiéndolo en P-chan; P-chan estaba en la playa cuidando de Togepi; Shampoo puso un puesto en la playa (Gano buen dinero, muérete de envidia Nabiki) y Mouse asía las entregas; Brock se puso a perseguir a las chicas bonitas.

-Cuando se comporta así, me recuerda al libinidoso de Haposai-

-Dos en uno-

-Dijiste algo Misty-

-Que Brock se párese a dos personas, es decir, dos en uno-

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja -

Todos se reían

-Toma-

Misty mojo a Ash

-Así...tomen-

Ash mojo a Misty y a Ranma

-Con que así vamos-

Ranma se quedo quieto después se quedo inmóvil unos segundos y...

-Truco de las castañas-

Ranma empezó a lanzar mucha agua con los movimientos rápidos de sus manos

-Me rindo-

-Y yo-

Ranma mojo a Pikachu por sorpresa lo cual hizo que diera un Atack Trueno

-Pi-ka-chu de-ten-te-

Pikachu se detuvo dejando a Ash, Misty y Ranma-chan muy electrificados (de esas que solo pasa la mano por una lámpara y se enciende)

-Creo que es ora de salir del agua-

-Por primera vez tienes razón, Ash-

-Ya cállate, Misty-

Cuando Ranma iba saliendo del agua, solo vio algo rojo que paso rápido y luego sintió una corriente de aire muy fuerte

-GRRRRRR-

-Que es eso-

Ash busco en sus ropas (es que traia ropa para cambiarse y en ellas llevaba la pokedex (O Dexter)

-Escuchemos que dice dexter de Charizard-

-Charizard: "Escupe fuego tan caliente que funde las rocas. Causa incendios forestales sin querer"-

-¿Con que Charizard?-

-Que piensa hacer Ranma-

-Pienso tener un combate contra el-

-Estas loco...-

Ash no termino la frase por que Ranma la había ido a su encuentro contra Cahrizard

-Veamos que tan bueno eres-

-GRRRR-

Charizard lanzo un lanza llamas a Ranma, este lo esquivo

-¿Con que así jugaremos?...¡Huracán del tigre!-

El ataque le dio a Charizard, el cual callo rendido

-Que poco aguante...¿y ahora que debo hacer?-

-Toma-

Ash le dio un pokebola bacía a Ranma

-¿Y esto?-

-Cuando un pokemon esta debilitado, es mas fácil capturarlo-

-¿Para que quiero un Charizard?-

-Tenlo como una mascota-

-Bueno-

Ranma capturo a Charizard

-De ahora en adelante tu eres el dueño de Charizard y como la capturaste sin trampas el te tendrá respeto y te obedecerá-

-Súper...Charizard es mi nuevo pokemon-

Ranma hizo una pose

-Esa pose estuvo mejor que la mía-

-Bueno, gracias...creo ¿Por que no vamos a comer algo?

-Si-

Fin de la Siderhistory 


End file.
